


Piercings

by AltairMaximusCameron



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairMaximusCameron/pseuds/AltairMaximusCameron
Summary: When Tony accidentally comes down shirtless, the team finds out that he has nipple and belly button piercings, he also has dick piercings. Cue Arousal, shock and disbelief.AU and not canon
Relationships: Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Pietro Maximoff, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> There is a break line at the bottom to indicate where the smut scene is, if people want I can write a smut scene for this

Tony woke up with a groan and a large sigh. He stood up letting the blanket fall off of his shoulders revealing strong shoulders, rippling with muscle. His 8-pack was shown to the world along with his secret nipple piercings and his skull belly button piercing. He’s had them since his teenage emo years around 15 years ago, and he never told anyone besides Pepper, Happy and Rhodey. But Tony was so groggy that all he did was pull on a pair of pants and a pair of fuzzy slippers and went down to the common room, oblivious to the fact that he was showing the entire world his piercings.

Most of the Avengers were actually in the compound today, all coming back from a mission, besides a T’Challa who was in Wakanda leading his people. The Avengers consisted of Thor, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony (Himself), Sam, Scott, Wanda, Pietro, Bucky, Hope, Rhodey, Caro, and Rhodeyl. They were all on the hangout floor for the Avengers, having small talk sitting at the table while Clint, Steve, and Sam helped make pancakes for everyone. 

Tony walked through the hall coming closer to the voices coming from the kitchen. As soon as Tony walked in, a stunned silence overtook the entire room as everyone stopped everything they were doing and stared unblinkingly at the genius. Tony just ignored everyone and made himself a cup of coffee, drowning it in one go, before making another and drowning that in one go also. After Tony was aware enough he noticed that there was silence and the smell of burnt food, and when he turned around ready to let them know about the food all he found was the Avengers staring at him.

He noticed the hot red faces of Wanda, Pietro, Steve, and Bucky, who were all staring at him open mouthed. The rest just looked stunned beyond belief and just stared at him. The only person who wasn’t confused was Rhodey was was eating his pancakes like nothing happened.

“What the hell are you all staring at? My twinkling toes.” Tony sassed.

Rhodey snorted from behind his magazine before gesturing downwards, “I think you forgot something today sour patch.”

Tony tilts his head in confusion before he looks downward and balks before he invented an entire new shade of red realizing he forgot to wear a shirt and his piercings are on full view. 

“Oh Shit.” Tony whispered.

“Damn Tones who knew you were hiding something like this from us.” Clint whistles, as he stared in stunned belief at Tony.

Tony just blushes as he averts his eyes, “Well it's not like I didn’t want to tell you. But how do you bring that into a conversation, “Hey everyone just wanted to let you know I have nipple and belly button piercings along with others.’ How do I do that?”

Bruce’s eyebrows rose at that, “Wait what do you mean along with others?”

Tony blushes and stutters a little getting everyone's interest, “Umm you know..” Tony trails off making gestures with his hand downward.

Clint looks confused before he looks positively scandalized, “Tony you didn’t..” Tony gave a small nod causing Clint to burst out into hard laughter, confusing everyone even more, “You.. you.. You have a cock piercing!!!!”

Tony just blushes at seeing everyone just look at him shocked beyond belief that he had a penis piercing. “Yes I have a couple cock piercings… Why wanna see?” Tony snarked back.

“I mean if you wanna show.” Clint replies back with a leer, causing the others to startle a little.

“Alright.” Tony nods before he shimmies his pants down revealing his plain black boxers, causing Wanda, Pietro, Steve, and Bucky to blush.

“Wait, you meant that for real?” Clint asks, shocked.

Tony just gives him a small smirk, “What did you think I wouldn’t do it?” 

Tony challenges then in one swift moment pulls down his boxers leaving him bare naked in front of all the Avengers. Everyone just started in shock, with blushes creeping up their neck (Even the married people since they can all appreciate Tony Stark’s fine body), Tony’s cock, unerect, was at a size of 7 inches (Wanda’s, Pietro’s, Steve’s, and Bucky’s mind conjuring many many different scenarios). Then the Avengers saw the piercings, on the underside of Tony’s penis were 2 frenum piercings and 2 lorum piercings along with a foreskin piercing.

Clint whistles, “Holy shit, I thought you were just joking about those piercings but you were serious.”

“Of course I'm serious birdbrain, piercings are one thing I never lie about.”

“Holy shit.” Steve says.  
“Hell yeah golden boy of America just swore.” Tony crows in happiness.

“Thats hot.” Wanda, Pietro, and Bucky say in unison with Steve nodding in agreement.

“Oh.” Tony smirks, casually pulling everything back up staring at the four with lust, “You sure you talking about my piercings or me, i miei amici sexy?” Tony ends in sensual tone, causing shivers to go up their spines. The other Avengers also decided to get out of there and let the sexual frustration go over.

‘Umm, umm..” Pietro stutters, mind overflowing with images. Wanda also flounders for words beside him.

“I mean…” Steve shyly adds beside Bucky, staring at Tony through thick lashes, causing Tony’s heart to do backflips.

“I say both.” Bucky bluntly says, causing the others to gape at him.

“Aww thanks.” Tony smirks before he suddenly pulls Bucky towards him, giving him a hot, arousing, sensual kiss. After a few minutes the kiss is over, leaving Bucky struggling to control his breath.

“Hey.” Steve growls, staring daggers at Bucky along with Wanda and Pietro, “We want a kiss too.” Steve pouts at the end.

Tony just stares in surprise, before giving them the same hot kiss he gave Bucky. After leaving them all speechless, and very, very aroused, they just stare at each other.

“So what now?” Tony asks, leaning against the counter.

“Ummm…” Pietro flounders a bit before he visibly steels himself, “I’m down to sharing him if he’s okay with that.” Pietro glances at Tony for permission.

Tony stares in surprise, “I mean I don’t mind if any of you don’t mind.”

“Sure.” (Steve)

“It’s fine.” (Bucky)

“Always.” (Wanda)

Tony sips his coffee, “So what happens now?”

Steve shyly steels himself, “Umm I mean if you’re down for it, we can, you know..” Steve points toward the bedroom.

Tony looks even more surprised, “I mean I don’t really care whatever you guys want to do.”

The other three look at each other before they all nod at the same time, they all get back up and quickly drag Tony into the bedroom, not to be seen for the rest of the day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony sighs as he sits stark naked in bed with Steve and Bucky on either side of him and Wanda and Pietro curling on his chest, all naked. Tony thought to the best experience of his life that just happened. He tightens his arms, Bucky and Steve feeling them burrow some more in his sides, before he swoops down and places a kiss on everyone’s hair.

“Good night.” Tony whispers.

“Night.” Steve whispers.

“G’d Ni’ht.” Pietro slurs.

“Night.” Wanda says.

“Night.” Bucky whispers.

Tony just tightens his arms around the people he loves before dozing off.


End file.
